game_of_thrones_fffandomcom-20200214-history
Joffrey Waters
Joffrey Waters was born as Joffrey Baratheon in King's Landing to Cersei Lannister and her twin brother Ser Jaime Lannister in 285 AC. He grew up believing his father to be King Robert I Baratheon. He became king in 298 AC, and died two years later in 300 AC after having been poisoned at his own wedding. He was known for his cruelty and sadistic tendencies. Life Early Life Joffrey was born at the Red keep in 285 AC to Queen Cersei Lannister and Ser Jaime Lannister, her twin brother. However, Joffrey was passed as the son of Cersei and her husband, King Robert Baratheon. He grew up believing this lie. He would later get two younger siblings, Tommen and Myrcella, both born out of Cersei's and Jaime's incestous relationship. When Joffrey was young, he cut open the gut of an pregnant cat to see it's kittens. When he showed what he had done to his supposed father, Robert slapped the boy so hard that two of his teeth came out. Joffrey and Robert were never close, even though some feeling of love was mutual. Joffrey often attempted to impress his father by commiting horrible acts of cruelty, which he mistook for strength, of which his father was renowned for. War Of The Five Kings In 298 AC Joffrey went with his father and the rest of his family to Winterfell, as Robert wished to name Eddard Stark the new hand of the king. By then, Joffrey had gotten his own personal bodyguard, Sandor Clegane. Joffrey was often heard to call Clegane his "dog". At Winterfell, Joffrey managed to get the affection of Sansa Stark, eldest daughter of Lord Eddard. A betrothal was soon announced on the insistence of the king, who wished to unite houses Stark and Baratheon. On the return to King's Landing, Joffrey was attacked by one of the Stark's direwolves and received a scar on his right arm that lasted to his death. Later that year, his father died after sustaining a wound in a failed hunt. His mother dismissed Eddard Stark as hand and regent and instead namer herself his regent and her father, Lord Tywin Lannister as hand of the king. Eddard was then arrested which led to the uprising of the North and the Riverlands under Robb Stark, the eldest son of Eddard, and later executed on the orders of Joffrey on the steps of the sept of Baelor. Both his mother and grandfather would later call this an stupid decision, as it only escalated the war and soon enough, Robb had been named king in the North. Sansa remained in King's Landing, and was often punished by the young king for battles won by her brother. In 299 AC, Stannis Baratheon attacked the capital with an army twenty-thousand men strong to claim the throne as the rumour of Joffrey being a bastard was widespread by then. Joffrey's grandfather arrived with reinforces in the neck of time, however, and saved the city from Stannis. After the battle, Joffrey set aside Sansa as his betrothed and replaced her with Margaery Tyrell, as the Tyrells had bent the knee to Joffrey after the death of Renly Baratheon. Joffrey celebrated after the death of Robb Stark at the red wedding, though not long after, he himself was poisoned at his own wedding to Margaery. His brother Tommen succeded him as king. After the ascension of Brandon Stark as king, Joffrey and his siblings were confirmed as bastards.